boffandomcom-20200223-history
People of Tunlan
The People of Tunlan are a group of people appearing in Breath of Fire and Breath of Fire II. Other than a few key differences they seem to be indistiguishable from humans. Physiology The People of Tunlan are nearly identical to humans, with the exception of the royal family which is consistently depicted as having a pair of wings sprouting from their back. Like humans, they are depicted with a variety of hair colors. Although blonde is portrayed as being by far the most common, other representative colors include brown, blue, and pink. While male members of their people appear in both games, they are heavily outnumbered by the female population, perhaps suggesting an imbalanced gender birth ratio. History At some point after events of the Great Goddess War, Tunlan was entrusted with safeguarding the Time Key. Their civilization seems to have emerged sometime between the events of Breath of Fire IV and Breath of Fire. Culture Tunlan's society is matriarchal and they are ruled by a queen or princess. The princess' personal attendants and royal guard are always composed entirely of females, although by the time of Breath of Fire II, males fill some of the other positions in the castle staff, such as the royal chefs and court magician. Their culture is largely dominated by music, and individual members are depicted as being proficient with the piano, flute, and lyre. Individuals seem to dedicate a large amount of their leisure time to composing and performing music. The feeling that they are at a loss for musical inspiration seems to be a significant source of stress and anxiety. Language Tunlan is unique in that it possesses its own language while, during the time of its existence, the inhabitants of every other country share a common one. Tunlan's language is music-based and outsiders only understand it if the possess the Cowl. Likewise, a magical instrument will allow them to be understood by the residents. Abilities The People of Tunlan have the ability to store sound in bottles so that it can be listened to later. They also also able to tap into the innate magical powers found in some songs. For instance, they are familiar with a song that can be used to effortlessly heal wounds. Another of their songs is the "Dragon Heart" which is harmful to members of the Brood, to the extent that the first time Ryu hears it, he nearly dies. The singer seems to hint that it was created by the Dragon Clan itself and, perhaps recognizing Ryu as a dragon based on his reaction to the song, agrees to bottle it for the party. This proves useful as they can use it to gain a significant edge in their battle with either Zog or Sara, with it dealing over 2,000 damage to the former and reducing the latter to a single hit point. However, in either case hearing it will also cause Ryu to drop to a single hit point himself. Notable Members * Gedd * Gedd's Assistant * Granny * Queen Poporo * Princess of Tunlan * Sumner Category:Races and Groups Category:Breath of Fire Race Category:Breath of Fire II Race